


you, clouds, rain

by foryoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Snapshots, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: jungeun doesn’t like the rain. it makes the sky dreary and the clouds gloomy. the day goes by slowly when it pours, and she can’t seem to find any solace from it. but when jinsol speaks of it, she reconsiders.jungeun begins to enjoy the rain.





	you, clouds, rain

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff.
> 
> inspired by the song, "you, clouds, rain" by heize.

_whenever falling rain droplets_

_and the sound of the clock's ticking fill the room_

_i go back to that time_

_i'd rather have this rain never stop_

_so that i could live every day in my memories_

 

 

 

jungeun doesn’t know what to think of jinsol in the beginning.

she first sees jinsol standing in the rain. with no umbrella in hand, no desire to seek shelter. she only stood there, mesmerized eyes watching as the droplets trail down. jungeun does a double-take at first — because surely no one would simply just stand there, right?

it feels as if she’s watching a scene from a movie. it’s a beautiful sight — a lone stranger standing amidst the gentle downpour, strands of hair clinging to her face, clothes drenched and sticking to her skin. but this is real life, she reminds herself, and for someone to do this —

she shakes her head.

“you’re going to get sick.”

a disinterested voice comes in and jinsol laughs.

“i’m well aware of that.”

jungeun stands there, brows slightly furrowed at her response. she contemplates leaving her be; if jinsol’s aware of what she’s doing, then what need is there for her to stick around? but something doesn’t allow her to go. instead, she holds the umbrella over jinsol without reluctance, silently pondering why she never bothered getting a bigger one. jiwoo often forgets her umbrella, anyway — she frowns just thinking about the rainy days where they both ended up drenched because they could not fit under it.

while she has no problem with sharing, this umbrella is too small for both of them. so, she’ll let jinsol have it.

jinsol was too thrown off by the gesture to even refuse and before she knows it, it’s in her hands.

now jungeun’s the one getting drenched.

“you’re going to get sick.” jinsol points out in a teasing tone, stifling a quiet laugh as she quickly covers her with the umbrella. “and this umbrella is tiny, by the way.”

jungeun still doesn’t understand what happened. from finding someone in the rain to trying to offer her umbrella to suddenly being huddled up with them, hiding from the poor weather —

she prays jiwoo doesn’t see this.

but if there’s one thing she understands, it’s that jinsol loves the rain.

 

 

 

“why?”

“why what?”

“why do you love it so much?”

jungeun understands liking storms and falling asleep to droplets hitting her window; however, the one thing she doesn’t get, is actually just getting drenched in the rain. she keeps running into jinsol — whether it be at school or at the park, and most of the time, her hair is damp, water falling from her fingertips.

“think about it,” jinsol begins, pitch slightly higher than usual when a flicker of excitement reaches her eyes, “it’s the reason why you can see those trees over there or the flowers by the side. it’s the reason why little kids go outside and jump in the puddles — it’s all the little things the rain does that brings happiness. and it just feels nice.”

jungeun almost chuckles at the last part and jinsol just shoots her a goofy smile.

jungeun does not like the rain. for her, it makes the sky dreary and the clouds gloomy. days go by slowly when it pours, and she can’t seem to find any solace from it. but when jinsol speaks of it, she reconsiders.

she begins to enjoy the rain.

 

 

 

jinsol reminds jungeun of a storm. brilliant, beautiful, and frightening.

brilliant because her mind works in wondrous ways. because she speaks with such passion and knowledge that jungeun can’t help but listen to each and every word; jinsol’s daily rambles and conversations are challenging to the mind yet understandable in strange ways that she can’t seem to figure out.

beautiful because of her smiles and laughter. because she finds humor in the weirdest things that jungeun doesn’t really get but finds herself amused because of her reaction. because jinsol’s smile is infectious, and jungeun can’t imagine not seeing them.

frightening because she will never be able to truly understand her feelings towards jinsol. because falling for her has been anything but a gradual process, and if she thinks about it, she wonders if it started from the moment she first saw her it wasn't love at first sight, but she knows that she felt something towards her — intrigue, curiosity — just the need to know more about jinsol.

 

 

 

it’s quiet.

they sit on the porch steps, indulging in the sun’s warmth.

things have been different, a little strange. conversations seem to lack that liveliness and jungeun knows jinsol’s holding something back. she has been zoning out, staring blankly at her before she gathers her attention once more.

jungeun doesn’t do anything about it. when jinsol wants to talk, then she’ll talk. she knows this.

“jungeun,” jinsol speaks up, “did you know that i like you?”

she did know.

but she cannot help that sense of relief that comes when it’s confirmed.

“but do you like me as much as you like the rain?”

jinsol’s laughter makes her smile.

“maybe.”

 

 

 

movies hardly portray anything correctly; it is all too romanticized for her taste.

this is something she’s seen and heard about too many times to believe that it would ever really happen. the rain is coming down hard and they’re both huddled under her umbrella (don’t worry, she’s gotten a bigger one for both of them now) and jinsol stands outside her home, waiting for the other to say their goodbyes.

it is one of those quiet moments where eyes express everything, and the next thing she knows, jinsol’s smiling at her.

“are you gonna kiss me in the rain?”

jungeun almost makes a weird noise.

“—cause i’d really like that.”

“your two favorite things together.” jungeun points out absentmindedly.

“i never said you were my favorite.”

her lips curve and she finds it silly, but jungeun puts down the umbrella and kisses her.

 

 

 

storms are fleeting. they come and go as much as they please.

jungeun sits on the porch steps like she always did with jinsol. but this time, she is not with her.

jinsol has been gone for years now. jungeun doesn’t know how long it has been, but sometimes, she waits for the moment she can relive their first meeting. but it won’t happen. she understands this.

she misses her. she misses all the memories they’ve made — between the peaceful moments of just sitting outside and enjoying the weather to the cheesy ones that had jinsol smiling against her lips whenever jungeun kissed her in the rain.

she will never forget jinsol. and it’s not as if she wants to — she was a part of her life that she’ll cherish.

but because when it rains, it reminds her of jinsol all over again.

 


End file.
